The Bay Area Multi-disciplinary Framework Training Program in Global Health The University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) along with academic partners at the University of California, Berkeley (UCB), propose a Bay Area Multi-disciplinary Framework Training Program in Global Health that will transform existing global health educational efforts at UCSF and in the San Francisco Bay Area. This program will fill a major gap in UCSF Global Health Sciences (GHS) programs by preparing inter- professional teams of researchers and practitioners through cross-disciplinary global health training of pre-doctoral students and will add substantial value to the GHS educational program by drawing on the strengths of UCSF and UCB faculty to teach and mentor students in a new approach to global health education. Too often, academia fosters the independent scientist approach to global health research and does not integrate skills, knowledge, and experiences across disciplines or focus on teams as the mainstay of global health work. UCSF is known for excellence in clinical medical and dental training, outstanding nursing and pharmacy training, exciting basic science research, and, increasingly, leadership in global health education. It has recently won a major award to support translational research (the Clinical and Translational Science Institute [CTSI]), with expanded opportunities for all disciplines to participate in bench to bedside work. UCSF will develop a new inter-professional course in global health, a bi- campus symposium series, and a new experiential learning program that involves teams of inter-disciplinary students. We will evaluate these activities using formative and outcome research techniques to show how such inter-professional learning can prepare future leaders in global health research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]